warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor's Basilisks
The Emperor's Basilisks are a Space Marine Chapter of unknown founding and origin. While at first the chapter had a rather heroic history, their fate was ultimately sealed within their own flesh and blood, as the chapter was known to be prone to psychic mutations within their ranks. The only known survivors of the now purged chapter are Amanu Ensis and Captain Levigan of the Second Company alongside less than forty of battle-brothers under Levigan's command. History Founding and Early Events Speculated to have been created during the 13th Founding, the Emperor's Basilisks' progenitor chapter was never clear, though many believed them to have descended from Ultramarines genestock. Discovery of Mutation and Gradual Fall Purged Chapter Beliefs Combat Doctrine Pre-Mutation The Emperor's Basilisks specialized in Guerrilla Warfare, often preforming acts of sabotage and ambushes upon the battlefield, severing enemy forces from their command structure and bleeding them out slowly but effectively, or simply ambushing them when their backs are turned. Battle-Brothers often painted their warplate over with camouflage to blend in with the area so that it might be more difficult for enemies to discern them from their surroundings. Chapter Scout Marines were often equipped with Cameleoline Cloaks. Post-Mutation After a series of psychic outbreaks that later gave ordinary brothers psionic levels ranging from Omicron to Iota. While their doctrine of warfare still relied heavily on Guerrilla combat, the chapter's success rate increased ten fold. Of course, this led to them being put under scrutiny in the eyes of the Inquisition as Battle Brothers claimed that their success was due to some of the more "gifted" Basilisks being able to see snippets of the future. Specialized Units Khangu The Khangu was the designated name given to a specialized squad of nine Terminator Veterans who all possessed a psionic level of Zeta thanks to the the chapter's gene-seed mutations. These veterans were described as an unstoppable force on the battlefield and not only tore their enemies apart with storm bolter fire, but also with psychic hellfire. Every Khangu veteran was given a psychic hood to protect them from the fell corruption of the Warp, and each one of the Terminators carried his own personal force weapon into combat. The members of the Khangu during the Chapter's Purge were: *'Kadru' - *'Vasuki' - *'Mandaros' - *'Vatek' - *'Nagl' - *'Thyron' - *'Sigis' - *'Wygal' - *'Elspar' - Notable Basilisks *'Alamen Cevurin (Deceased) - '''Once the mighty and respected leader of the Basilisks, Alamen (like his brothers) suffered from the psychic mutations that plagued the chapter, and was eventually slain during the chapter's purging. *'Levigan Kolos''' - Captain of the Second, Levigan and his Company were among the survivors of the Inquisition's purge. Even now, Kolos leads his remaining company in a desperate fight against the foes of Mankind, as well as against the Agents of the Inquisition that still seek to purge the chapter from existance. *'Ebun Runok '- Epistolary who was granted the title of Chief Librarian by Captain Kolos after the supposed "death" of his predecessor; Amanu Ensis, during the Purge. Little does the former apprentice of Ensis know that his mentor, in reality, pledged his life to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos, and still lives to this day. *'Amanu Ensis '- Once the powerful and knowledgeable Chief Librarian of the chapter, Amanu is now one of the only survivors of the chapter, having pledged his soul to the Raven God, he has lost all sense since traveling to the Crystal Labyrinth, the domain of his Patron God. Quotes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Unknown Founding